It's All Worth It
by Dark-Illusion
Summary: Complete - What will happen when Serenity gets a job as a Home Cook for Seto Kaiba? What will Joey think?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I   
  
can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was walking down the street to the bus stop. She was on her way to the Kaiba mansion. She got a job there as a "home cook". She wasn't the best cook in the world, but everyone liked her food.   
  
After she got off the bus she continued walking to the Kaiba's. All she could think about was how cold and heartless he was. He had a little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, who was not at all like his older brother. He had a pure heart and was always smiling and happy. She had never seen a day that he was sad or miserable.  
  
After walking for a while she finally arrived at the mansion. It was huge! Serenity stood there in amazement at the size of his house. She walked up to the front door as she passed a statue of a gargoyle.  
  
"Lovely." was all Serenity had to say about it.  
  
She walked up to the big oak door and rang the door bell.  
  
"Coming!" said a voice from inside the house.  
  
The door opened to see the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Uhh... Hello, I'm Serenity Wheeler. I took a job here earlier as your "home cook". Serenity simply told him.  
  
"Oh. Right this way. Follow me please."  
  
Serenity did as she was told and followed the younger Kaiba brother. When she walked into the house she was stunned by how nice it was. There was a staircase up ahead and to her left there was the living room. She followed Mokuba into the living room and then into the kitchen.  
  
"Here's where you'll be working. The pots are here... spoons here... plates... bowls... cups... and anything else you need just ask Julie. She's our maid, she'll tell you." Mokuba told Serenity as he walked off.  
  
Serenity looked around in the massive kitchen. It was three times the size of her apartment one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. She looked over on the counter and saw a little machine with a red flashing button on the wall. It looked like an intercom. She walked over to it and pressed the button.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring me a cup of water with ice pronto!" Someone responded in the speaker,  
  
She guessed easily. That was definitely Seto Kaiba. She could tell by the sound of his cold voice and his disgusting temper. She quickly got him some water and three ice cubes in it. She was tempting to poison it but decided not to. She walked up the stairs passing by the maid.  
  
"Um, excuse me, where is Seto Kaiba at the moment. I need to give him his water." Serenity asked the maid, Julie.  
  
"He's on the fifth floor in his office. It's the only room on the floor so you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serenity climbed the stairs getting very tired. She had never climbed so many stairs and trying to spill water at the same time.   
  
When she finally got to the fifth floor she knocked at the hard oak door. There was silence for a moment. She tried knocking again.  
  
"Come in!!!" screamed a voice to the one and only Seto Kaiba.  
  
Serenity walked in the office and up to Kaiba's desk.  
  
"Here's your water, sir." Serenity said meanly.  
  
Serenity placed the cup on an empty part of his desk and stood there.  
  
Kaiba looked up from his laptop looking at his new cook. She had long red-brown hair that was waist length. She had beautiful green emerald eyes that sparkled when the light hit them. She had a very thin body and light skin.   
  
'She's hot. Wait, what am i thinking! I have no time for girls, I have a company to run!' Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
"Your the new chef?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Serenity... Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"Wheeler?! You're that dog Joey's little sister? HA!" Kiaba said as he went back to this work.  
  
"Shut up!" Serenity told him as she walked out of the room. But she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Kaiba, promise me you won't tell Joey I work here!"   
  
"Nope, sorry, you give me and attitude I can't make and promises. Next time that attitude comes up I'll just have to fire you!"  
  
"Grr... Your better not tell Joey, Kaiba!"  
  
"That's "Master Kaiba" to you!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Serenity said as she walked out of his office, once again, mumbling under her breath.  
  
'There's something about that girl... But what? Am I attracted to her? No way! I will never like that dogs sister!'  
  
^ ^ this is my first story!! i hope you like it! review and stay tuned!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas. ^ ^  
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been four weeks that Serenity has been working for Kaiba. So far her brother doesn't know. Hopefully it will stay that way.  
  
Serenity was on her way to Kaiba's office with his dinner. He requested that he'll eat it in there. When she got there she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Here's your food Kaiba."  
  
"Ahem, Master Kaiba."  
  
"Uh-no."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Serenity went to leave the room but Seto stopped her. He couldn't take it anymore. He had made a decision that he had loved her and he needed to tell her. It couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Serenity, wait,"  
  
"What?"  
  
Seto got up and closed the door then walked over to Serenity. He kept his distance not wanting to scare her off.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What, you're gonna fire me?!"  
  
"No! It's not that"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Seto paused. It was silent. He had no clue what to say. He had never done this before, he had never loved a women like Serenity. She was special and he new it! That's it no more waiting, he had to tell her!  
  
"I... I... I lo-"  
  
Seto sighed not able to get it out. But he couldn't give up! He gathered up all his courage...  
  
"Serenity Wheeler, I love you!" He screamed closing his eye.  
  
"What?! HAHA!! Very funny Kaiba, now what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I told you! I love you! I loved you ever since i first saw you. I love the way you walk the way you talk! Your beautiful."  
  
Kaiba knew he sounded like a love struck kid, but he had to say it. It came out that way. He can't correct himself... he had to go on!  
  
He then walked up to Serenity. With her moving backwards away from him was perfect. She was backing into a wall.  
  
'I hope this works!' Seto thought.  
  
Serenity had stopped walking away from him because of the wall there. She leaned against it hoping, wishing, he would stop.  
  
But Seto was right him front of Serenity. He was staring into her emerald green eyes. She was whimpering, she was scared.  
  
Seto put his hands on her face and slowly brushed his lips against hers. His lips met her and he passionately kissed her. He pinned her arms up on the wall, so that she couldn't resist.  
  
Serenity couldn't move. She was shocked. Her voice was stuck in her throat. She couldn't talk... she was stunned.  
  
Seto continued to kiss her on the lips. He was sticking his tongue in her mouth, licking her lips. His hands were now on her perfectly shaped hips as he moved them up her back, wanting to feel her all over. But he couldn't it was to soon. He started moving down, kissing her neck aggressively. Serenity gasped as she felt what was going on, but couldn't stop it. Seto started biting at her neck and putting his hands on her shoulders. He moved his hands to continuing nibbling at her soft neck. His hands stop at her breasts and he softly moaned her name.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
When he said her name she snapped out of it very mad.  
  
"No! Stop! Get off me now!" Serenity screamed at him.  
  
Seto looked at her as she started to cry. Noticing that he let her go backing off.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed as she ran out of the office.  
  
'Her lips were soft. Her skin was like velvet. She makes me love her more...'  
  
^ ^ hope you liked my story so far!! review and stay tuned for chapter 3!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I   
  
can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity walked home slowly that day thinking about what happened. What was he thinking? Did he really love her? Does she love him? No! I would never love that cold hearted monster!  
  
"What am I going to do about Joey?"  
  
Serenity couldn't think. She was exhausted! All she wanted to do was sleep and take a hot shower. She felt dirty from what Seto did to her. She shivered of the thought.  
  
"I have to do something about this! That's it tomorrow I'm quitting!"  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
*Knock knock knock*  
  
Seto looked up from his laptop to hear someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in!" He yelled as he went back to his work.  
  
When he heard the person walk up to his desk he looked up. He saw Serenity!   
  
'Maybe... just maybe Serenity has come here to tell me that she loves me back!'  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
Seto Kaiba had given up on the whole "Master" thing. She refused to call him by that name so he dropped it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Seto closed his laptop and looked up at Serenity, giving her his full attention.  
  
"I... I need to tell you something! I..."  
  
That's when it hit her. She was looking straight into his eyes. They were her favorite color... blue. She was amazed by how her reaction changed. All of a sudden she didn't want quit anymore. She didn't want to yell or scream or leave or even win the lottery! The only thing that she wanted to do was kiss him. She had noticed that he had soft lips. He was very gentle with her and she liked that.  
  
"Serenity... you there?" Seto asked while waving his hands in front of her face.  
  
That didn't work. She still stood there, not moving, talking, you could probably even mistaken her for not even breathing! She didn't move at all.  
  
Seto got up and stood in front of Serenity, He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her, knowing that's not the correct way to get her attention.   
  
'Do I really love him? No! What was I thinking? Did I hit my head or something and forget that he's a cold heartless demon! Never... i would never love him. Now I must tell him that I am quitting so that I can leave this recede place.  
  
"Seto I"  
  
^ ^ Oops all well... your going to have to wait until the next chapter! he he Aren't I evil?? YUP!!! No flames... PLEASE!!! AHHH!! lol please review and get ready for chapter 4!!!  
  
S+S RULEZ!! -.^ Short Chapter... lol sorry I'll try and make em longer!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I can write more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto I..."  
  
She couldn't do it. She didn't want to quit! She wanted to be by Kaiba forever... But why? When did her feelings change like this? What was happening?  
  
"Kaiba I-"  
  
Serenity was cut off with a kiss on the lips by Kaiba. She didn't know what to do. Should she react and push him away or continue with the kiss?   
  
'I'm so confused... what should I do?'  
  
Seto stopped kissing her. He held her hands in his and saw what he had done. He didn't mean to do that! What if she really did love him and she just changed her mind?  
  
Serenity looked up into Seto's eyes again. They were sparkling...  
  
"Seto I lo-"  
  
Seto only had to hear the first part of it to get the idea of what she was talking about. Finally, she had loved him back. He passionately kissed her soft lips. He had loved this girl and nothing was going to stand in the way, nothing!  
  
Serenity didn't back off. She kissed with him. But she stopped.  
  
"Seto... I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Promise me that. That you won't ever leave my side and you will always love me back. Promise me!"  
  
"I promise"  
  
With that Serenity gave him one last kiss and walked out off the office.  
  
"I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Seto."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Serenity walked out if the room in a different world. It was like she was floating. She put her index finger on her lips.   
  
'I kissed Seto Kaiba... told him that I love him... and now I'm with him...'  
  
Serenity sighed.  
  
'What am I going to tell Joey? He'll be so mad and he won't ever talk to me... ever! I should just tell him and get it over with. It seems that I'm always him a rush to do things! Why? Grr... I have so many questions, but no answers! My head hurts... I just want to rest.'  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
"Joey, I need to talk to you." Serenity told him.  
  
She sat down along with her brother, Joey. Today was the day that she would tell him that she loved Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Joey, yesterday I found out that I was in love with someone. He loves me back and I needed to tell you."  
  
"Well, that's great to hear, little sis! Who is it? Maybe, me and him could hang out and chat."  
  
"Uhh... that's kind of the problem."  
  
"Huh? What's the problem?"  
  
"You... you wouldn't approve of this person."  
  
"Just tell me little sis."  
  
"Seto Kiaba..." She had practically said in a whisper.  
  
"WHAT?! KIABA?! THAT HEARTLESS FREAK?!"  
  
"Joey! Shut-up! He's not heartless! He really loves me and I love him! So if you have a problem with that... deal with it!!"  
  
With that Serenity marched off to her room sobbing. Why does everyone think he's heartless? I thought that at one time, but everything changed.   
  
'I hate this! Why can't Joey just accept it?! He's always so protective over me! I hate this!'  
  
Serenity then got her things and ran out of the apartment. She was off to Kaiba's mansion and do her job. She didn't care what Joey thought! She didn't care what anyone thought!  
  
'Why does Serenity love Kaiba? He's a cold hearted bastard! That's it, as an older brother I have to protect her! I'm beating him up tomorrow at school.'  
  
~*Tomorrow At School*~ (lol)  
  
Joey looked everywhere for Kaiba. His sister had been ignoring him, so he couldn't ask her.  
  
About 10 minutes later, he say him.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba!"  
  
"What do you want you dog?"  
  
"Keep away from my sister, Moneybags!"  
  
"And why should I listen to a stupid dog."  
  
"Yes, you should listen to me! Leave my sister alone!"  
  
"And why should I?"  
  
"Beacause... because..."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, seeing that Joey had no excuse.  
  
"Becuase..."  
  
^.^ ahhh cliff hanger!! lol well stay tuned for chapter 5!! -.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Seems you don't have an excuse. Now get out of my way, I have better things to do"  
  
With that Seto walked off, leaving Joey very mad.  
  
"Why I ought to..."  
  
Joey pounced on Seto turning him around. He punched him right in his eye. Seto grabbed his eye. Now he was mad...  
  
Seto grabbed Joey by his collar and punched him continuously. Joey winced in pain.  
  
"STOP!!!"   
  
Serenity came just in time to stop Seto and Joey from killing each other. Following her was Tea, Yugi, and Tristan.  
  
"Yo man came down!" Tristan yelled while holding Joey down.  
  
Serenity stood in front of Seto, trying to stop him from hitting Joey again.  
  
"Joey what's wrong with you?!" Yugi asked seeing that he started the fight.  
  
"That little bastard! Keep your hands off my sister!" Joey screamed to Seto.  
  
Seto was about to hit Joey, again, but Serenity had something to say.   
  
"Both of you... just stop!" Serenity screamed very loudly. She fell to her knees and started to cry. "Why do you always have to fight?! Just drop the subject Joey!"  
  
She stood up and looked into Joey's eyes. He was tearing a little. Probably from when Kaiba hit him so many times.  
  
"Just except the fact that I love Seto! Your going to have to soon enough, start know!"  
  
"NO! Your my little sister and I have to protect you! You are not going out with that little heartless bastard!"  
  
Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were shocked. They didn't know that Serenity was in love with Seto...  
  
Joey got out of Tristan's grip and punched Seto. (A/N AGAIN?! he must hate Seto...)  
  
Seto grabbed Joey by the collar and held him up so he can see his face.  
  
"Listen you! I really don't give a shit about fighting you! But, if it hurts Serenity's heart by killing you, then I won't. Serenity is not a prize! You won't win her back just by beating me in a fight! I'm not fighting you and that is FINAL!"  
  
Seto threw Joey on the ground and walked away. Everyone stood there in amazement from what Kaiba said. No one knew he had a heart and would stop fighting Joey because of it.  
  
Serenity ran after Seto. She was on his side, he had done the right thing and still, Joey hadn't.  
  
"Thank you Seto, for not fighting my brother."  
  
"It's okay. I knew you were bothered by it. I didn't want you to cry. I hate it when you do, it breaks my heart."  
  
Serenity stopped walking and looked into Seto's eyes. Seto leaned over and kissed Serenity on the lips. This kiss wasn't like the other ones, it was long and romantic.  
  
Serenity secretly looked over at Joey. He was watching, that was good. She wanted to show Joey how much she loved Kaiba by kissing him in front of Joey.  
  
"Look at them, Joey, you should rethink about them. They really do love each other and I know it." Tea told Joey as she wiped the blood off of his mouth.  
  
"Yea, I agree with Tea Joey." Yugi told him.  
  
~*The Card Shop*~  
  
"I just can't forgive him for what he did to you Yug. To what he did to me, to everyone!" Joey said as he winced from the pain. Tea was putting medicine on his wounds.   
  
Grandpa walked in the room with a wet rag.  
  
"Here Joey, put this on your eye. It might stop it from swelling."  
  
Joey took the rag and put it on his eye. He was a mess, Seto hurt him bad.  
  
~*Seto's House*~  
  
Serenity took a hot rag from a bowl of water and gave it to Seto. He took the rag and put it on his lip. It was bleeding like crazy (A/N oww...)   
  
"Thanks." He said, after excepting the rag.  
  
"No, I should be thanking you right now!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Serenity smiled and kissed Seto on the head. She had never been in love with anyone else like she was with Seto. It was different, but she didn't know how.  
  
She got up and made some tea for them. Today was her day off, but she still made lunch for the two of them.  
  
After an hour of talking, Seto's lip stopped bleeding and (where Joey was) Joey had calmed down and stopped yelling to his friends.  
  
"I have to go know Seto. I'll see you tomorrow for work." Serenity said. She got up and put her jacket on.  
  
Seto opened the door for her. He leaned down, giving her another kiss.   
  
He smiled, "Tomorrow then."  
  
"Tomorrow..." She answered as she hoped into Seto's limo that he had offered her to ride home in.   
  
^.^ hope you like chapter 5!!! hope its not to short c ya for chapter 6!! -.^ 0 and thanx Vinny Pastrami! i didn't use them all... but i used some! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I   
can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Serenity was back to work. She was still mad about the fight the other day and she continued to ignore Joey's pleading and him saying "sorry" over and over and over.  
  
'I am not going to forgive Joey. He still doesn't want me and Seto together, therefore I don't ever want to say a word to him again!' Serenity thought while making Kaiba's and Mokuba's dinner.   
  
She ran up the stairs to the third floor and walked down the hallway. She came to a wooden door with duel monster cards all over it. There was a picture on the top of Mokuba and Seto and there was a sign on the door that said "Do Not Disturb". She knocked on the door, waiting to hear a raspy little voice coming from Mokuba.  
  
"Come in!!"  
  
Serenity opened the door the see Mokuba sitting on his bed. He was holding the controller to the video game that he was playing. It seemed to be Duel Monsters game.   
  
"Mokuba, turn that game off, dinners ready. Wash up and I'll meet you downstairs." Serenity told him.  
  
She winked at him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
'One down, two to go!'  
  
Serenity continued up the stairs to the fifth floor where Seto's office was. By time she had gotten up Seto was already walking out of his office.   
  
"Oh, hello Seto" Serenity said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, I was just coming downstairs to see how you are doing. You know, if you like your job here and all..."  
  
"Seto, of course I love working here! What a silly question to ask."  
  
"Heh... uh... Serenity that's not really what I wanted to ask you. I wanted... to know... if you would... like to go to the movies with me tomorrow..."  
  
"Sure! That sounds great!"  
  
Serenity could see that Seto got really happy from her acceptance to his date.   
  
"Well, as I was going to tell you, dinner is ready! Wash up and I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
With that Serenity walked off and ran down the stairs. She noticed that if she was fast down the stairs, she wouldn't get as tired.   
  
'Next stop...'  
  
She went down the stairs all the way into a basement like room. She walked and walked until she came to two big oak doors. She opened them and walked in. There see saw the maid dusting off pictures hanging on the wall.  
  
"Um, sorry if I'm disturbing you Julie, but I just wanted to tell you that you could come up anytime and have dinner with us! I made a lot and I doubt the Kaiba's aren't going to eat it all!"  
  
"That sounds great! Thank you. I've never eaten with the Kaiba's before. I am usually off duty or I leave to eat then come back."  
  
"Alright, see you upstairs in a bit!" Serenity said with a wink. She walked off and closed the doors behind her. The maid was really nice and they once had an hour conversation. It could of been longer, but they had to get back to work.  
  
She went back upstairs and into the kitchen. Mokuba had just gotten there and Seto walked in right after him. She placed bowls down on the table. She noticed Seto was helping, he was getting silverware and glasses. She got the pot of food and poured some into their plates. Seto walked back to the table and put down the stuff that he had gotten.   
  
She put the pot down and scooped what ever was left into two extra bowls. One for her and one for Julie. When she was doing this Julie had just walked in.  
  
"Hey Julie!" Serenity said in excitement to see her friend join her.  
  
She gave Julie her bowl and they ate at the table with Kaiba and Mokuba. Everyone talked and talked. Serenity was surprised that Seto was talking to Julie. He had told her that she never liked the maid. He must have not noticed how sweet she was.   
  
After dinner Serenity helped Julie wash the dishes, dry them, and put them back in their place. Mokuba had ran back up to his room to finish with his games and Seto helped put the clean glasses and bowls away.  
  
After they finished Julie went home and it was now 9:30. Mokuba had fallen asleep, so Seto tucked him in and turned off his games and TV. He returned to the living room, where Serenity was sitting down. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. This was the first girl that he had loved like this. He noticed all the "other" girls that he had went out with, were only after his money.  
  
"I love you, Seto."  
  
"I love you to, Serenity."  
  
Seto leaned over and kissed Serenity on the lips. They kissed for a long time...  
  
Serenity moaned in Seto's mouth as he grasped her waist. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Seto laid her down and went on top of her. He kept kissing her and slowly moved down to her neck. Serenity wrapped her legs around his waist while slowly pulling off his shirt. After doing that Seto started kissing her again and did the same as her. He pulled up her shirt and with her help he got it off.  
  
"Call your brother, stay with me tonight." Seto said as he stopped kissing her so that they can get some oxygen. He handed her the phone and made a cute puppy face, so that she would say yes.  
  
Serenity smiled and took the phone. She dialed her brother's number and stayed where she was. After two rings she heard a male voice belonging to her brother, Joey.  
  
"Joey, I'm staying at Seto's house tonight. So don't stay up for me."  
  
"WHAT?! Look , I'm already pissed that you going out with him, BUT STAYING AT HIS HOUSE FOR THE NIGHT?!"  
  
She knew that all of her friends (tea yugi and tristan) were there because she heard them telling him to calm down.  
  
"Joey... just..."  
  
Serenity sighed. She knew she was definitely staying at Seto's, but her brother wouldn't let her.  
  
"Joey, I'm staying here tonight. Don't stay up late or fall asleep in front of the TV. I'll see you tomorrow, bye I love you."  
  
With that she hung up the phone, not letting her brother say anything. She put the phone on the table and looked at Seto. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed him and let him finish. Seto pinned her arms up on the couch and kissed down her neck. He did this for a while, then stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"My brother could come down here at anytime to get something from the kitchen. It's not safe. We should go in my room where he won't come in."  
  
Serenity smiled. Seto got up off of her and gave her his hand. She took it and got up. They walked off hand in hand into Seto's room.  
  
When they got there, they shared their love. Seto and Serenity spent the night up together promising to always love each other. Always...  
  
0_0 oww my hands hurt!! lol hope ya liked chapter 6!!! R+R stay tuned for chapter 7 where Seto does the unbelievable!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto yawned as he woke up the next morning. He turned over to see Serenity, still asleep.   
  
'She looks so peaceful when sleeps. Like an angel... I'd hate to disturb her, but...'  
  
Seto moved closer to Serenity and held her in his arms. She fidgeted a little, then opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning love." Seto told her.  
  
Serenity sighed a little. "Good morning. You seem to be in a good mood."  
  
Seto continued to lay there and stare into her eyes. They were staring back at him, wide, with excitement.  
  
Seto moved his head forward, still keeping it against the pillow, and kissed her. When his lips met hers, she wrapped her arm over his side.  
  
Seto broke the kiss and looked back into her emerald eyes. "I'm in a good mood, because your here, with me." Seto responded to her with a smile on her face.  
  
Serenity smiled back. She turned over and looked at the digitly clock. She turned back over to see him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.  
  
'He looks like a baby when he sleeps.'  
  
"Come on Seto. I know your faking!" Serenity yelled.  
  
Seto quickly opened his eyes and grabbed Serenity's waist. He pulled her under him and laughed.  
  
"You have now been captured by the fierce dragon!"  
  
Serenity laughed. "And what must I do to have this "fierce dragon" unhand me?"  
  
Seto raised a brow and smiled. Serenity knew what he was talking about.  
  
She leaned her head up and touched his nose with hers. She put her lips on his and passionately kissed him. She reached her hand over and grabbed a pillow quietly, so that Seto couldn't see what she was doing. She took the pillow and hit Seto over the head with it.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Seto said with a laugh, as he broke the kiss.  
  
Serenity laughed. Seto rolled of her and lye down next to her. Serenity stared into Seto's eyes. She then broke the silence.  
  
"You are indeed, The Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you have wonderful blue eyes. I'm changing the name to 'The Blue Eyed White Dragon'."  
  
Seto chuckled.  
  
"We should get out of bed. Mokuba is probably already up." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seto and Serenity put some clothes on. Serenity fixed her and Seto did the same. They walked out of the room to hear silence.  
  
"Well, maybe I was wrong. Mokuba is still sleeping. I'll go wake him up for school."  
  
"Okay, I'll go make all of us some breakfast."  
  
~*Joey's House*~  
  
Joey was up early that day. He fell asleep early last night. He needed a lot of energy to yell at Serenity for staying at 'Moneybags's' house.  
  
Joey whipped up some breakfast for himself and ran off for school.  
  
~*School*~  
  
"Joey, what's wrong, Hun?" Mai said sweetly, as she sat down next to Joey at lunch.  
  
"Ah! Serenity stayed ova at Kaiba's house dah other day!"  
  
"Oh, wow, that's serious!"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Yugi said.  
  
Yugi sat down at the lunch table along with Tea, Tristan, and Bakura.  
  
"Serenity stayed at Kaiba's for the night." Mai told them.  
  
"Well, maybe they like each other." Tea said.  
  
"They better not! Or I'll kill that heartless bastard!" Joey yelled.  
  
Joey's attention was drawn to the door. The gang saw this and looked where he was looking. There was Serenity and Seto, walking in the lunch room, hand in hand.  
  
When Serenity looked at Joey, he turned away. As she passed his table, she glanced at him. He wasn't going to listen to her. She looked down sadly and continued walking with Seto. They sat down at an empty table.  
  
Serenity noticed that everyone was starring at them. She didn't even look up.  
  
"I heard she slept with him!" She heard someone whisper as the lunch room grew silent.  
  
All eyes were on her and Seto.  
  
"Really?" She heard someone whisper again.  
  
"That little slut."  
  
"She's a whore."  
  
Serenity felt tears coming. She didn't know why everyone was being so mean.  
  
'They probably all heard Joey screaming at the beginning of school this morning.'  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"You slept with him, didn't you?!" Joey screamed as he gripped Serenity's shoulders tightly.  
  
"And what if I did?! What do you care anyway?!"  
  
~*Flasback Ends*~  
  
"SLUT!" She heard someone scream from across the lunch room.  
  
Serenity looked up quickly. Everyone started to laugh at her.  
  
She felt tears coming. She got up and ran out of the room crying her eyes out.   
  
Seto quickly got up and ran after her yelling, "Serenity wait!"   
  
"Oh my..." Bakura courageously said, breaking the silence among their table.   
  
POOR SERENITY!!! all well. R+R and stay tuned for chapter 8!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity wait!" Seto yelled as Serenity ran out of the school.  
  
Serenity ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to talk to anyone now. She just wanted to go home.  
  
"Serenity, please!"  
  
Serenity finally stopped. She got tired. Seto ran up to her, trying to catch his breath. For a little girl like her, she ran fast!  
  
"Serenity, don't listen to them!" Seto said, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
Serenity shivered. It had started to rain. Her hair was a mess, her uniform was soaked, and she was freezing. Seto saw the she was cold and quickly took of his jacket and put it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't listen to them, Serenity. But, why would they say that?"  
  
"Because, they probably all heard Joey yelling at me..."  
  
"Oh. Well, like I said, don't listen to them. C'mon, lets get our books and I'll walk you to your next class." Seto told her, holding out his arm for her to take.  
  
Serenty nodded and hugged his arm. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they walked off.  
  
When they got inside Seto told Serenity to wait outside the lunch room. He ran inside, got all their books, and got Joey a 'Your dead meat, you dog!' look (A/N What kind of look is that?).  
  
"Joey, this is big! You have to talk to Serenity." Tea said while munching on her fries.  
  
"No! Serenity will not, I repeat, will not go out with Kaiba."  
  
"Hun, that's like Serenity telling you that you can't go out with me." Mai said.  
  
"Why would she say that? Well, at least I have a reason."  
  
"And she would too. Joey, don't. You say anything mean to Serenity, I'll have to think about this relationship with you." Mai said as she got up and left the lunch room.  
  
Joey punched the table hard, making everyone's lunch fall. He looked at his hand, it was all red.  
  
'What does she see in him? All I see is a heartless cold bastard! Maybe, he opens up to her. I really need to talk to her when we get home.'  
  
~*Joey's Apartment*~  
  
Serenity was in her room with her door locked shut. She was mad at Joey, and she knew he wanted to talk to her. But, she didn't.  
  
Joey knocked on the door.  
  
"Serenity, please open up. I wanna talk to you."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Please. I'm sorry. I just wanna talk to you!"  
  
"What me?! You mean your slutty little sister that sleeps with a cold heartless bastard and has an ass as a brother? Well, if your looking for that person then please try again later!"  
  
"Serenity, your not a slut... and I'm not an ass!"  
  
"You forgot something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The cold heartless bastard part..."  
  
"Well, that's true."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Luckely, Joey had the key to her room. He unlocked it and walked in. Serenity was sitting at her desk. It seemed she was drawing and an Art Pad. He walked up to her. He got a glance of what she was doing. She was drawing a picture of Kaiba.   
  
'Whoa... that's good. But, how is she doing that with her eyes closed?!'  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
Serenity ignored him. She continued drawing. She always did this when she was mad. This time she was trying to draw her and Seto. So far she was almost done with Seto.  
  
"Go away." Serenity said. She kept her eyes closed has she continued drawing the last details of Seto's face. It was going to be a face portrait. Just her and Seto's face.  
  
Joey kneeled down beside her. He stopped her hands from drawing and took them into his. He held them lightly, as if she was a porcelain doll and he didn't want to break her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."  
  
"Why should I?" She was now looking into his chocolate eyes with fury.  
  
"I was wrong. I didn't know that you loved him this much. I've always known him as a cold person. I didn't want you to get hurt. Your my little sister, I wanted to protect you. Everyday you grow older and more mature. But, I didn't see that. I've just always thought of you as my little sister that's my responsibility. I love you Serenity and you know it. I'm sorry."  
  
Serenity didn't know what to say. She wanted to forgive him, but something was holding her back. She couldn't decide wether to just forget what Joey did to her, or remember it and never earn his brotherly way back.  
  
'What should I do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it?????????????????????? I HOPE YOU DO!! vote in your reviews wether or not Serenity should forgive Joey. ok bye R+R and stay tuned for chapter 9!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
Forgive Joey: 2 votes  
Don't forgive Joey: 3 votes *waves* Bye, Joey!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity had no clue what to do. Forgive, or not to forgive, that is the question (A/N Shakesphere?)  
  
She was all shaky. Her body felt weak. She wanted to sleep and take a nice hot bath, not decide whether or not to forgive Joey. She looked down at her hands. Joey held them gently, his hands were warm and his skin was like velvet. Then she noticed his knuckles, they were red and bleeding.  
  
"Joey, what happened to you hand?"  
  
Joey's trance was broke. "Huh?"  
  
"Your knuckles," She whispered, "Your bleeding."  
  
She got up and took Joey into the kitchen to get some ice.  
  
"Seren I'm ok, I swear."  
  
She ignored his pouting and got an ice-pack from her fridge. She took Joey's hand and gently put it on his knuckles.  
  
"There..."  
  
"Serenity... please."  
  
Serenity continued to ignore him and jumped up on her counter to sit.  
  
Joey looked up to see Serenity's eyes closed. "Serenity?"  
  
"Yes, Joesph?" That was the first time she had ever called him that.   
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"How can you draw with you eyes closed like that?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Before I knew that you had that money to save my eyesight, Mother took me to a place where they taught you all kinds of things. I learned how to read braille, and of course draw." Serenity sighed and continued. "They taught you to feel the person face and picture it in your head. After you have that picture in you head, you should be able to draw it. I've been doing it for a long time and now I'm almost perfect with it."  
  
"Oh. Um, Serenity... I... need to know your answer. Please, forgive me?"  
  
Joey walked up to Serenity and put out his pinky. When they were younger they swore on it. Pinky swears...  
  
~*Flaskback*~  
  
Serenity and Joey walked down the street to the beach. They had their own secret spot, where they hung out. Serenit was three and a half and Joey had recently turned five. (A/N Yes, there is a one year difference between them. Serenity will be turning four in a month.)   
  
"Joey, why do Mama and Daddy fight all the time?"  
  
Joey had no clue how to answer that. He didn't want to tell her that they fought about their relationship and they might get divorced. "I don't know, Seren"  
  
"What will happen to us?"  
  
Joey turned to face Serenity. She was short and so was her hair. She still had those green emerald eyes, that were always filled with curiosity. "Nothing, I swear."  
  
"Pinky swear?"  
  
"Pinky swear..." Joey wrapped his pinky around Serenity's and he hugged her. They continued walking down the road to the beach.  
  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
Serenity's thoughts ran through her head. Joey had broke his promises before, how could she trust him this time? For all she knew, she could accept his apologies and then find Seto dead. No, she couldn't trust him.  
  
Serenity smacked Joey's hand, making the pain from his knuckles hurt more.   
  
"You broke you promise before, how could I trust you now?!" She yelled, with fury in her eyes.  
  
"I never broke my promises..."  
  
"Yes, you did! You said nothing would happen between us when we were younger. You told me you knew nothing about Mom and Dad's fighting. You lied! I know you knew. And then Mom takes me away... I thought nothing would happen Joey!" Serenity yelled with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Joey went to go wipe them away, but Serenity turned her head. She ran out of the kitchen and out of the apartment. Joey was going to chase her, but he knew she wouldn't listen.  
  
Serenity ran as fast as she could, never wanting to turn back. She ran out of the building an into the freezing rain. She was running so fast, bumping into everyone and almost tripping.  
  
She finally slowed down when she came to a house with iron gates in the front. She opened them and ran up to the mansion. She walked up to the big oak doors and rang the doorbell.   
  
'Seto should be home. I don't think he has work today.'  
  
The big oak door opened to Seto.  
  
"Seto, thank god." Serenity said running into Seto's arms.  
  
"Serenity, what are you doing here? If you wanted to come you should have called and my limo would have picked you up. I don't want you getting sick from this rain."  
  
"Seto, it was horrible!"  
  
Seto could see the tears in her eyes as she looked into his. She began to sob and dug her head into Seto's chest. Seto saw that she was really upset. He brought her inside and closed the door. He then sat her on the couch and went to go get some dry clothes for her. Seto came downstairs with one of his old jerseys and a pair of his Step-mom's pants.   
  
"Here, put this on. I don't want you getting sick." Seto said, handing her the dry clothes. "You can change in the living room, I'll go make us some tea.  
  
Seto walked off into the kitchen. All though he liked Serenity in those wet clothes, clinging to her body and showing the curves of it. He just shook off his dirty thoughts. (A/N SETO AND SERENITY DID NOT SLEEP WITH EACHOTHER!! I might of made the story go into it and then I said "That night Serenity and Seto shared love" or something like that. They did not sleep together. All though they were about too, Serenity turned Seto down and said she's not ready yet. ok glad you know that now... BACK TO THE STORY!!) He made the tea and walked into the living room.  
  
Seto stopped in the door way, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. There, right in front of his eyes, was Serenity getting changed. She had the dry pants on, but no shirt. If he didn't have hot tea in his hand right now, he would of slapped himself. He walked back inside and waited. He peeked out to see if she was all dressed. She was...  
  
He walked in with the tea and sat down next to Serenity, handing her a cup. He couldn't get her wonderful body out of his head. The curves out her hips in those tight pants, her wonderful bare arms, and her round, perfect breasts.  
  
Seto shook his dirty thoughts out of his head again, "Serenity, you can stay here as long as you want." He said taking a sip of his tea and putting his cup down.  
  
Serenity put her cup on the table and hugged Seto. She looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you!" She brushed her lips against his and gently kissed him. It might have been gentle, but Seto could feel the passion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it!!! R+R and stop e-mailing me about Serenity and Seto sleeping together, because they didn't!!! Stay tuned for chapter 10!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I   
can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity broke the kiss. "Seto... if it... comes... down to.... that... I ever... forgive... Joey... I don't... want to... lose you." Serenity said, very slowly, thinking of what could happen between them.  
  
"Serenity, nothing will happen, I promise."  
  
Serenity gave a nervous smile, trying not to make Seto worried. "Ok... oh, and thank you for the clothes, too!"  
  
"Welco-" Seto's response was interrupted by the doorbell. "Probably you brother. Stay here!"  
  
Serenity nodded and watched Seto walk over to the door.   
  
Seto opened the door to see Mai Valentine. A slender women with blonde curly hair that was a little shorter then Serenity's. She had violet eyes and was wearing heavy make-up, not that she needed it. She was wearing her outfit that she wore at Battle City.  
  
Seto frowned, "What do you want?"  
  
"Calm down Kaiba. I just wanted to see if Serenity is all right. Don't worry, I'm on her side with this fight between her and Joey." Mai said with a wink in her eye.  
  
"One second." Seto said and turned away. "Serenity, Mai is here. She said that she's on your side and wants to talk to you."  
  
Serenity got up from the couch. She walked over to the doorway and stood next to Seto. It had stopped raining finally and there was a bog rainbow in the sky.   
  
"Hi!" Serenity said, hugging Mai. She tugged her arm and dragged her inside.  
  
"How are you, Hun? Heard you and Joey had a big fight."  
  
"Yea. Can we change the subject, I don't feel like talking about him." Serenity told Mai, walking into the living room. "Sit" She said and motioned her hand to a chair.  
  
Mai sat down and starred at Serenity. She was wearing a Jersey that was three times her size and her hair was a mess. Mai rummaged through her pocketbook and pulled out a comb. "Here," She said with a smile, "Your hair is a mess, Angel." She continued, handing Serenity the comb.   
  
Serenity accepted it and combed out her long hair and pulling it back into a messy bun. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. Don't mind if I ask, but Joey wasn't really that mad about you two. He seemed disturbed about something else. Do you know what?"  
  
"Nope, and I really don't care."  
  
Serenity then noticed that Seto had left the room.  
  
"Aw, don't be so mean. He said he was sorry and I know he meant it!"  
  
"I don't care! He made me the laughing stock of the school!"  
  
"Yea, he mentioned that. But, how was it his him?"  
  
"When I got to school that morning, he came up to me and started screaming."  
  
"What was he saying?"  
  
"He kept insisting that I slept with Seto, which I did not!"  
  
"Oh... well I told him, if he does anything else to hurt you in anyway, that I would have to think about our relationship together."  
  
That's when Mai caught Serenity's attention. She cocked her head, "What do you mean? I didn't want to make you guys break up!"  
  
"It's ok, Hun."  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with tears. She dug her face into her hand and sobbed. Mai got up and sat next to Serenity. She hugged her and held her tight, as if ,if she let go, she would be lost forever. "Don't cry, Angel."  
  
"I hate this! Everything is all screwed up." She said and continued to sob.  
  
Mai hugged her tight and let her cry on her shoulder. "Shh.. it's ok."  
  
"No, it's not!" She said and pulled out of Mai's grip. "I should have just forgiven Joey! Then everything would be ok... and... and... (A/N the "..." mean either she is sobbing or sniffing!) then you guys wouldn't be fighting... and... me and Seto... be together in peace!" Serenity said and started to cry again.  
  
"You know what. When you want to forgive Joey, call me" Mai said with a big smile. "I'll be happy to take you there!" Mai continued, standing and getting ready to leave. She walked out of the room and towards the door. Before she could walk out, she heard Serenity speak to her...  
  
"Mai, I'm ready."  
  
Mai smiled. "Ok, get Seto and lets go."  
  
Serenity's sad face grew with excitement into a happy face. She jumped up off the and ran into Seto's office.  
  
~*In Front Of Joey's Apartment Door*~  
  
Serenity knocked lightly on the door. She heard footsteps come closer to the door and it opened. Serenity looked up to see Joey. His eyes were red, as if he was crying this whole time. His hand was still red, but stopped bleeding.  
  
"Serenity..." She heard Joey whisper.  
  
Mai couldn't stand the silence and jumped in between Joey and Serenity. "Hi Hun!"  
  
"Oh, hi Mai." Joey said and welcomed his guests into his house. He walked into their so called "living room". Yugi, Tristan, and Tea were there watching TV.  
  
"Hi, Serenity!  
  
"Welcome back!"  
  
"What's up Seren?!"  
  
"Uh, hi guys..." Serenity said looking down.  
  
Serenity walked up to Joey. She stood in front of him with her head down, starring at her feet.   
  
"Joey, I'm sorry for being mean and I accept your apologie. If it's ok with you, I wanna be your baby sister again." She said, not daring to look into his eyes.  
  
Joey lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her emerald eyes. A tear found it's way down her cheek and her bottom lip trembled. Joey smiled and hugged her. She was amazed... that quick? No fight no nothing? All well, she wasn't going to argue with that!  
  
Joey wiped the tear off of Serenity's face. He was so happy his sister forgave him. He let go of Serenity and walked over to Seto. Seto didn't budge. He knew Joey was going to punch him or something, so why not show off and just stand there... showing off how it doesn't hurt.   
  
To his surprise, Joey didn't hit him. He put out his hand and was ready for a friendly shake.  
  
"Congragdulations, Kaiba."  
  
"For what?" Seto said meanly.  
  
"For winning my sister's heart." Joey said with no expression on his face at all.   
  
Seto took Joey's hand and shook it lightly. "Thanks, I guess..."  
  
There was silence for a while after Joey let go of Seto's hand.   
  
"Were all one big happy friendly family!" Tea said, braking the silence.  
  
"Oh would you shut it Miss. Friendship?!" Tristan said, smacking her across the head.  
  
"Oww..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! lol. I know it was short... but I'm in a rush and I would feel better if I knew that I finished the chapter. Ok, stay tuned for Chapter 11! R+R  
  
Check out my new story! Torture Tea! It's for all those "Tea Haters" out there... like me! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I   
can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey was so happy. His sister was back! But, so was someone else...  
Joey had recently found at that Serenity also worked for Kaiba. It was ok with him now, didn't even bother him. In fact, she was working right now!  
  
It was weird for Joey... Serenity had only been here for three weeks. Dad hasn't come home yet and Mom was all the way across town. It seemed every second he lost his family more and more. He thought that yesterday, but now...  
  
Joey's thoughts were interrupted by someone walking in his apartment. He walked out of his room to see who it was. It was... his Dad.  
  
"Dad, where were you?!"  
  
"None of your concern, Joey."  
  
"You've been gone for three weeks straight!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You weren't here when Serenity got out of the hospital..."  
  
"Who cares! I don't care about that bitchy brat! She was such a pain when she was little, I can just imagine how she is now."  
  
"Oh my gosh, your drunk, again!"  
  
"Whatever." Joey's Dad, Kounochi, said as he walked off to his bedroom. At that time Serenity walked in the apartment.  
  
"Joey, I'm home!" She shouted.  
  
"Ahh! I'm right here you don't have to yell!"  
  
"Oh, didn't see you there. Sorry!"  
  
"It's ok. Serenity, come in here, I need to talk to you..." Joey said, walking into his bedroom.  
  
Serenity nodded and walked into his room. Joey shut the door and locked it. He turned around to face Serenity, "Dad's home..."  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
"He just got home before you and, worst of all, he's drunk... again!"  
  
"I... should leave..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No- nothing" Serenity said, leaving the room, then the apartment.  
  
'What was that all about? Why did she just leave without seeing him?'  
  
~*Serenity*~  
  
'Shit... why did he have to come back?! I can't tell Joey what happened though... when dad...' Serenity thought to herself while walking down the street. She was going to go to the mall and see if that will get her mind off those horrible thoughts.  
  
She was walking past the Card Shop when Tristan walked out and slammed right into her.  
  
"Oh, sor- Serenity? Hi!" Tristan said, noticing it was Serenity. He had also noticed she was crying a little.  
  
"Oh... hi Tristan." She said helping Tristan pick up his things.  
  
"Are you ok, Seren?"  
  
"I.. I'm f- fine.." She said, holding back tears.  
  
Tristan got all his things and took Serenity to a bench and they sat down.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything..."  
  
"It's kind of private... and I don't want Joey to know, so..."  
  
"It's ok! I won't tell anybody, especially Joey."  
  
"O... ok..."  
  
"Now what's wrong, Seren?" Tristan said with concern. He had always liked Serenity and once tried to win her heart. He would of continued to try, but she found her love with Kaiba.  
  
"Well... my Dad just came home."  
  
"Oh? And what's making you upset?"  
  
Serenity looked down at her feet. "When Joey and I were young, before my mom and dad got divorced, my mom and dad fought... a lot!  
  
"I see..."  
  
"When my mom went out and my dad was drunk... he would beat Joey up and lock him in a room. Then he would beat me... I was only 3..."  
  
Serenity started to cry. "And that's what is bothering you?" Tristan said, wrapping his arm around Serenity.   
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Then what? You can tell me..."  
  
"... That night... my mom never came home. Joey was still locked up and he continued to kick me. He slapped me and even punched me. I was in so much pain..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Daddy, no please... STOP!" Serenity cried as she got kicked in the stomach by her father.  
  
"Shut-up you bitch!" He yelled slapping her face.  
  
"Daddy, don't hurt me!"  
  
"That's it... another word out of you and I'll-"  
  
"Dad, come on... let me out of here!" He got interrupted by Joey, banging on the door.  
  
"Joey, help me!"  
  
"I said not another word! That was your last straw!" Their Dad said, grabbing Serenity.  
  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"He... he..."  
  
Tristan hugged Serenity tight as she sobbed. Serenity buried her head into Tristan's chest, making his shirt wet from her tears.  
  
"Oh, Tristan" She sobbed, "It was horrible!"  
  
"What did he do?" Tristan asked, grasping her tighter.  
  
"He.. he... He raped me!" She whispered. She began to sob again and hug Tristan.  
  
"Oh my... Serenity, does Joey know?"  
  
"No, Dad said..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"You tell anyone about this, bitch, I'll do it again to you! Understand me?!"  
  
Serenity was silent.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"Yes, Daddy... I... understand you..."  
  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
"... Oh..."  
  
"Tristan, I don't know what to do. I don't want anything to do with that man!"  
  
"The only thing you can do is tell Joey. Please Serenity, tell him."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"No buts! Come on, I'll drive you there." Tristan said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his motorcycle.  
  
Tristan drove away with Serenity and headed for Joey's apartment.  
  
'I just hope Dad doesn't... doesn't...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniff sniff* So sad... I feel bad for poor Serenity. You know, getting raped at such a young age and having that memory in her head almost all her life! R+R please. Stay tuned for chapter 12. Oh, and that Torture Tea story is up ^.^ 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I   
can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They soon arrived at Joey's apartment building. Tirstan walked Serenity up to her apartment when Tristan's cell-phone rang.  
  
"Hello?... Uh-uh... Ok... Alright... Bye..." Tristan hung up his phone and looked up at Serenity. "I have to go. My mom is in the hospital for sugary and she wants me to be with her when it happens. Sorry, Seren."  
  
"It's ok... well, thanks for the ride, Tristan. Bye!" Serenity said as she waved and walked up to her apartment building. Serenity turned around, wanting to see Tristan's big smile, but he was gone. Serenity sighed. She walked up to the old wooden door. She stuck her rusty old key into the rusty old lock and opened it.   
  
She walked in the apartment. It was quite, to quite. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She looked around for Joey or her Dad, but they were no where in sight. She walked over to her room when she felt a hand grab her around her waist and another hand on her mouth.  
  
"So, your my little Serenity..." Said a creepy old voice.  
  
She tried to struggle, but his grip was to tight. She knew it was her Dad and he was drunk! She could smell it on him. He walked off with her into their living room. He threw her on the couch, but still held her down.  
  
She was now looking into her Dad's eyes. He had blood on his face and a black eye. He was probably fighting with Joey, wait.. Joey!  
  
Serenity looked around the room and saw Joey on the other couch, unconscious.  
  
"I'll be right back, princess. You move and your dead." Serenity's Dad told her as he walked off.  
  
Serenity quickly got up and went to her brother's side. She gently shook him and he opened his eyes. "Joey..." She said she wiped the blood off of his mouth.  
  
"Serenity? Serenty! Get out! Leave before he gets you! Now, leave!"  
  
"No, Joey..." She whispered, "I can't leave you like this."  
  
They were interrupted by their Dad, "What did I say? I told you not to move, brat!" He grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room.  
  
"Dad, stop!" Joey said, jumping on his dad and knocking him down.   
  
Joey was about to punch him in his face, when he felt a pain in his stomach. He rolled off his Dad. His Dad got up and kicked Joey over, so he was on his back. Joey looked down at his body to see a long butchers knife, deepened far in his stomach. Joey gasped for air, as blood poured out of his mouth.  
  
'So, this is it... that's the end for me.' Joey thought. Joey looked over at Serenity who was running up to him.  
  
"Joey!" She screamed and ran over to his side. But, she was stopped with this feeling of something touching her head. She looked up to see her Father, holding a gun and ready to shoot her.  
  
"Move back, bitch." Their Dad said.  
  
Serenity moved back and looked at Joey. His mouths was moving as if he was saying something. She tried harder to hear him and she was touched by what he said. He was speaking his last words and was praying to God.  
  
"Please... God..." He mumbled, "Protect... my... little... sis-" Joey wasn't able to finish. His hands that were once on his chest fell of his body and slammed on the ground.  
  
"Joey, NO!" Serenity screamed. She again tried to go over to him, but was stopped by her Dad again.  
  
He took the gun and smacked her in the head with it and she fell to the ground. Blood started to come and soon she felt dizzy. No, she couldn't give up now. She got back her consciousness.  
  
~*Seto's Mansion*~  
  
'Today is the day. I'm going to finally propose to Serenity.' Seto thought to himself.   
  
He made sure he had her ring in his pocket and walked off for the door. "Mokuba, I'm going out. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Ok, Big Brother!"  
  
Seto got in his limo and rode off. When he got there, he thanked the driver (A/N Not like him to thank people!) and he drove away. Seto walked up to the door of Serenity's apartment. He was about to knock when he heard Serenity's shouts, "Stop, Dad! Leave me alone! Ah!".  
  
Seto thought quickly and started banging his body against the door. He did this until it smashed open. Seto ran inside to see Serenity on the floor with blood dripping down her dead. Right next to her was her Dad. He was holding a gun to her and was about to pull the trigger.  
  
"Serenity, watch out!" Seto said, as he ran in front of Serenity.  
  
He jumped on her as her Dad pulled the trigger. Seto felt a sudden pain his back. That's it, he protected Serenity.  
  
"Seto, you idiot! Why did you do that?!" Serenity screamed, tears running down her cheek. She put pressure on the bullet whole, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Suddenly, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura ran in.   
  
"Serenity, we heard a loud scream whe-" Tea cut herself off as she saw what was in front of her. Joey was in the middle of the room, dead, with a knife in his stomach. Serenity lay on the floor with a bleeding Seto on top of her. And there was a man, probably her Dad, that held a gun.  
  
Serenity took this time to an advantage. Her Dad was distracted from her friends. She got walked ran up to him and jumped up. She put her arms straight out and they landed on top of his, give him a hard hit. He dropped the gun and held his arm. Serenity quickly grabbed the gun and without hesitation, shot her Dad.   
  
Her Dad fell back and laid on the floor. "You little..." He managed to day before dying.  
  
Serenity ran over to Setp and put his head on her lap. Serenity's friends ran over to help her.   
  
Seto opened his eyes to see Serenity's, filled with tears. He wiped them away and held her hand.  
  
"To think... I only came... over to ask... you something." He said, wincing from the pain.  
  
"What Seto? What did you want to ask me?!" Serenity sobbed.  
  
"I... was going... to... propose..." He said.  
  
"What? Oh my, Seto!" Serenity hugged him tightly. To think... he came here to ask her to marry him, and now he was leaving her.  
  
"I love... you." Seto said. Serenity noticed that his hand grew heavy in her's. She looked at his face and his eyes were closed.  
  
"No!" Serenity screamed in tears.  
  
Tea held Serenity close to her, letting cry on her shoulder.  
  
Serenity broke the embrace. "Could you guys leave me alone for a second, please?"  
  
Everyone nodded and took Joey's body into another room to make positive he was dead. Serenity gripped the gun and starred at it. She laid down and held Seto's body close to her.  
  
"We will be together in a moment, Love." Serenity whispered in his ear.  
  
~*The Gang*~  
  
Tea had started crying from what happened. Joey was dead for sure.   
  
"This is terrible!" Bakura yelled, pounding his hand on the table.  
  
Everyone's thoughts were all interrupted by a loud bang. They all ran into the room Serenity was in and saw her head all bloody. She head a gun in her hand, but it fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tea screamed.  
  
"I will... be seeing you soon... big brother... and Seto..." She said as she fell on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
The gang looked with amazement and sorrow. Serenity took her life to be with her love and her brother.   
  
I will be seeing you soon...  
  
THE END 


	13. Epilogue

Hey everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my first time and if this turns out good then I hope I can right more stories! Have fun reading my story! Please review with your thoughts and ideas.   
  
I do not own YGO!!  
  
Just because the story is over, doesn't mean you can't review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Heaven*~  
  
"Bye, Big Brother!" Serenity yelled as she waved to her brother. Joey waved back with a smile and went back inside their house.  
  
Serenity walked down the street and jumped on the bus. She was on her way to Seto's house.  
  
When she finally got there she ran through the iron gates and up to the big oak door. Serenity rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Seto opened the door to see his love, waiting for him.  
  
"You said you wanted to see me?" Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, I did. Follow me." Seto replied, grabbing Serenity's arm and pulling her into his limo.  
  
Seto took Serenity to a private beach that was owned by his company. They walked out into the sand and Seto looked into Serenity's eyes.  
  
"Serenity..." He whispered. "I have something for you, that I have wanted to give you."  
  
Seto got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet black box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Serenity felt tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you so much, Serenity. I want to be with you forever. Please, don't leave me."  
  
"I won't, Seto"  
  
"Then, Serenity Wheeler, will you be my wife?" Seto asked as he slipped the ring onto Serenity's tiny finger. Serenity couldn't control it and a tear found it's way down her cheek. She nodded to him and gave him a smile.  
  
Seto stood up and gazed into Serenity's emerald eyes. This was the woman he loved and she just took his hand in marriage. Why was he standing there looking at her?  
  
Seto gently placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. He leaned in and slowly connected his lips with her.  
  
Serenity excepted his kiss and ran her hands through his messy brown hair.   
  
"Serenity, I love you." He whispered against her soft lips.  
  
"I love you, too. And I always will." Serenity answered as they fell into another passionate kiss. 


End file.
